


Slippery When Wet

by NathanielCardeu



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Fluff and Humor, Ice Skating, Semi-Public Sex, Shameless Smut, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-08 09:35:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14102550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NathanielCardeu/pseuds/NathanielCardeu
Summary: She wanted to try something different, something that the Muggles did that the magical world didn't. She didn't expect it to be quite this much fun...





	Slippery When Wet

“How the bloody hell do you walk in these things?”

 

“With difficulty!”

 

The two women held onto each other, giggling as they made their way, unsteadily balanced on the thin blades, towards the ice. It was a wide open rink, with the majority of skaters sticking to the outer edge. Towards the centre there were two ramps leading down a small slope to the centre, which was a wide open space. On one side of this was a seating area, with open ice around it. Several people rested there, simply watching the others skate.

 

Hanging onto the rail the younger woman, her flame red hair sticking out from under her wooly hat, watched the muggles sliding and skating around the rink. She noted the way some of them wobbled, some staggered, while others glided along the surface of the ice as if they were flying.

 

“Ready?” said the brunette at her side.

 

“I don't know about this, Hermione…”

 

“Oh come on, you said you wanted to try something that Muggles do for fun on our next date.”

 

“Only because Muggles seem to be more accepting of two girls dating than the old fuddy-duddies in the magical world,” Ginny muttered with a bitter twist to her mouth.

 

“Exactly. So I chose this!” Hermione grinned at her girlfriend, stroking a bit of fluff from her own skirt. “I'll admit, I haven't done this for years, so I'll probably be a bit like Bambi on ice at first…”

 

“Who?”

 

“Nevermind, hold my hand. I'll help you stand until you get your balance.”

 

Together they wobbled their way closer to the gap in the barrier. Hermione stepped through first, holding onto the rail firmly as she steadied herself. “Remember, if you happen to fall, push yourself up with your fists. Don't…”

 

“Yeah, yeah, I remember the conversation about blades and fingers! Vividly, thank you very much!” Ginny placed one bladed foot on the ice, her heart pounding. The other foot followed slowly after.

 

“Hold onto the rail. Gin, hold onto… hold onto the…!”

 

With a squeal Ginny's feet went out from under her. She desperately grabbed for Hermione, dragging her over as well, and the two of them landed on the ice with an undignified squawk.

 

“Ow, my arse!”

 

Hermione sprawled over the top of Ginny laughing.

 

“It's not funny!” Ginny cried, giggling.

 

A young Muggle, no more than nine or ten, skated past the giggling pair, with a smirk on his face. He hopped and spun to skate backwards, watching them struggle to regain their feet.

 

“Show off,” Ginny muttered as the pair of them clung into the rail again, upright for now.

 

“Okay, we're up.” Hermione gave a giggle, flicking the material of her skirt so that it lay correctly again. “Try to keep your ankles straight as you go. It's easier that way.”

 

“Nothing about this is easy, darling!”

 

“Come on, let's go. A couple of laps and you'll be fine.”

 

Together they set off, both hanging onto the rail for support. Ginny watched, enviously, as the Muggles skated past gracefully, and even some of the less skilled skaters moved out into the middle in order to go around the two women. Soon though Ginny started to feel more confident, watching the more experienced and noting how they moved, the angle of the skates as they pushed their way forward.

 

As they completed their first lap of the rink she decided to try something. Gritting her teeth she pushed backwards with her foot, angling the skate slightly. She was propelled forward, faster than she had anticipated, and crashed into Hermione. The witch gave a scream of surprise, arms windmilling as her own skates betrayed her. Ginny staggered past, stepping rapidly, her feet skipping and flailing, arms stiff to either side. She spun around, nearly fell, then steadied. Her legs trembled and wobbled as she stood, still on her feet, stationary on the ice. Breathing hard she glanced over to see Hermione hanging from the rail, skates madly peddling to get purchase.

 

Cautiously Ginny pushed again, finding it easier this time. Slowly and shakily she skated over to the rail, hanging onto it and helping her girlfriend to stand.

 

“Thanks, Gin. You okay?”

 

“Yeah, I’m good. Sorry about that!”

 

Hermione laughed, putting her hand over Ginny’s. “It’s okay. How you doing?”

 

“I think I might be getting it… Maybe.”

 

Keeping close to the rail but no longer hanging onto it, Ginny turned in a slow circle to follow the flow of skaters and pushed with her back foot. Her left glided, sliding over the ice. Gaining in confidence she stepped her right foot forward and pushed harder with her left. Each step propelled her forward, her ankles wobbling a little at first, but steadying. Soon she felt sure enough to lift her gaze from the ice and actually look where she was going.

 

She was moving fast! Each step, pushing to the side and sweeping forward, sent her faster and faster. It was like riding a broom she realised! The lean, the subtle push for direction and speed; the only difference was to keep her legs moving!

 

She lost her hat at one point, her hair blazing in the sunlight and streaming out behind her. Weaving with strength and confidence she moved between the Muggles, beaming with joy. Ahead she saw Hermione, skating slowly but steadily, looking around her and searching the crowd, Ginny’s hat in her hand.

 

“Hermione!” she cried, laughing at her incredulous face as she sped past. “It’s just like flying! But I don’t know how to stop!” It was funny because it was true, Ginny realised with a nervous giggle. She had managed to get herself moving, but she hadn’t seen how the Muggles stopped, especially not at this speed!

 

She kept going, trying to hold her speed and not go faster. Soon she had completed another circuit and was coming up behind Hermione again. She was skating faster now, glancing behind her and trying to match Ginny's speed. As they closed together Hermione put out a hand, putting on a burst of speed. Their hands clasped firmly, matching each other’s pace. Together they surged around the ice, both confident and sure in their movements.

 

Soon they were relaxed, Ginny learning how to slow down sensibly, and she tucked behind Hermione, wrapping her arms around her. They cackled madly as they tried to synchronise their steps in this new position. Hermione gave a nervous cry as her girlfriend steered them down the slope and into the large open area. Several of the Muggles down here were practicing athletic moves, jumping and spinning, landing gracefully. Ginny ached to try that but didn’t think it would end well for her just yet; keeping both blades on the ice and not falling on her face was the order of the day!

 

Ginny felt something tingle through her and frowned. “Are you using your wand?”

 

“Maybe…” came the laughing response.

 

“Hermione Granger, cheating. Terrible!”

 

“I’m only using it to steady myself! It’s not really cheating.”

 

“But what if someone sees you? You could get in serious trouble!” Ginny pulled them to a halt next to the seating area, not even noticing how easily she had stopped.

 

“Oh come on, Gin. I’ve got it tucked up my sleeve. No one’s paying attention to me!”

 

Ginny pulled Hermione down onto the seat beside her, leaning in to whisper so the Muggles nearby couldn’t hear. “I’m serious! Just a whiff of something could get one of them talking. That’ll be enough for the Obliviators to be called out! You know what they’re like with breaches of the Statute of Secrecy… Clause 2, sub-section C states that if the Obliviators are called out to a breach of the Statute, due to the magic users own lack of care, then the perpetrator could face a fine or time in Azkaban, depending on the severity of the breach!”

 

“Oo, talk legal to me, baby!” Hermione purred, nuzzling Ginny’s neck.

 

Ginny noticed that the Muggles on the seating area had left and immediately blushed. “Hermione, I think we’re grossing out the Muggles…”

 

“No, we’re not,” Hermione sighed, tracing Ginny’s throat with her fingers, lips kissing her earlobe lightly. “I’ve cast a Muggle repelling charm on this seating area…”

 

Her skin tingling at the feather light touches, Ginny felt her core heat. “Oh Merlin, that’s worse… Repelling Muggles from an area that is specifically made by them, like this place, is in danger of breaching Clause 12! You’re going to get us both in trouble.”

 

“I don’t know how you know the Statute so well, and I really don’t care. It is turning me on,  _ so _ much!”

 

“Hermione!” she gasped as soft lips on her neck gave way to teeth, scraping across her skin. “We can't do this in public, again! I've been reading up on this since last time!”

 

“Oh God, that's so sexy…”

 

“You have some of the  _ weirdest _ fetishes… Muggle’s have laws against this sort of thing, not to mention the fact that people don't need to see us fondling in public!”

 

“Oh, you’re going to fondle me are you? I'm glad to hear it. Tell me which laws I'm breaking when I do this…”

 

Ginny gave a squeal of surprise as Hermione pushed her backwards, moving to straddle her and caress her breasts. Her fingers worked on the buttons of Ginny's shirt, the younger woman spluttering in protest. She wasn't putting up too much of a fight, the feeling of her girlfriend's hands on her body and the chill air skating over her bare torso overriding her cries about indecency.

 

“Oh, Merlin…” Ginny moaned as the cups of her bra were pulled down and Hermione's mouth covered first one nipple, then the other, sucking hard. “Sexual Offences Act…” she gasped, “2003! Oh, that feels good! No… section 66!”

 

Hermione gave a strange inarticulate cry, and captured her lips, tongue forcing its way into Ginny's mouth. They moaned in pleasure before Hermione pulled away. “Only relates to exposure with intent to shock. I'm just intending on making you come!”

 

A questing hand slipped down the front of Ginny's leggings and she moaned as it slid over the curve of her pubis and pressed against her clit through her knickers. It stimulated every nerve in her groin and she could feel herself, wet and eager for more. “Public nudity!” she cried desperately.

 

“Don't mind if I do!” laughed Hermione, pulling open her own shirt and placing Ginny's hands where she wanted them.

 

“Hermione! We'll be seen!”

 

“No,” Hermione moaned, ducking down to kiss her way across Ginny's chest, shuffling lower now. Butterfly light kisses feathered across her stomach and Ginny's eyes rolled back as she bit her hand to stop from crying out.

 

“I got very good with concealment charms during our year on the run. No one can see us, no one can hear us.” She slowly peeled Ginny's leggings down, a splayed hand stroking across her girlfriend's mound, enjoying the slight dampness she could see on her knickers already.

 

“But if we get caught…”

 

“Yes?” Hermione slid her finger along the inside of Ginny's thigh, pulling the material aside to expose her swollen lips to the air and her hungry gaze.

 

Ginny stared down at her, her own eyes lidded and desperate for more. “The Muggles could arrest us,” she said quietly, trying to urge Hermione down.

 

She resisted, a half smile on her lips. “On what grounds?”

 

“Disorderly behaviour.”

 

“Oh? It is so damn hot that you know that...” Hermione was a breath away, the light caress as she exhaled making Ginny pant with need. Her free hand was stroking along Ginny’s stomach, sliding up to flick lightly across a nipple. “What law? Do you know?”

 

“God, please… Touch me!”

 

“Tell me.”

 

Ginny gave a low growl. With a whisper of wandless magic she flicked their skates off, grabbed Hermione under her arms, and dragged her up. She was slightly stronger than her girlfriend, thanks to her daily Quidditch regimen. Hermione’s eyes widened as she was flipped over and Ginny took the dominant position between her legs.

 

“Oh, I'll tell you, witch,” she said with a grin, her hands deftly exposing Hermione's breasts. She took one nipple into her mouth and sucked.

 

Her eyes half closed, Hermione cried out as Ginny's hand slipped along her thigh, bunching her skirt up around her waist

 

“Public Order Act…”

 

“What year,” Hermione gasped, desperately pushing Ginny down. The redhead resisted her urging, taking her time and kissing her way down Hermione's body. “Oh fuck… tell me the year!” After what seemed like an eternity, Ginny rested her nose above her aching clit.

 

Gazing downwards she saw the lust filled eyes staring up at her as the crotch of her knickers were pulled aside. The pressure was building, but still Ginny didn't move closer. Her lips pursed and she blew softly. Hermione gave a wordless growl that made her chuckle. “Do  _ you _ know the rest?” she whispered.

 

“Go on…” she whispered. “Tell me… touch me, please…”

 

Ginny softly kissed Hermione's thigh, first one then the other.

 

“You are killing me here, Gin…”

 

“Oh, no I'm not. That would be the unlawful killing of a reasonable person in being under the King or Queen's peace with malice aforethought express... or implied.” She watched as Hermione almost bucked off the seat at these words, and a thin rivulet of arousal trickled from her. Her finger carefully stroked along the curve of Hermione's buttocks, capturing the liquid and, with Hermione's burning eyes fixed on her, sucked the digit clean. “And that would never do…”   
  


“Please, please…”

 

Ginny ran her tongue lightly over the hair that decorated the top of Hermione's snatch, laughing at her girlfriend's keening moan. “I think I'll just continue to break the Public Order Act… 1986…”

 

“Yes…”

 

Ginny's eyes flashed. “Sections Four A and Five!”

 

As Hermione smiled, Ginny darted forward, plunging her tongue deep into Hermione's slit, revelling in the ululating cry that greeted this. Her thighs clamped around Ginny's head as she sucked on the swollen nub, circling it with her tongue.

 

She gave a gasp of surprise as Hermione knotted her fingers in the red curls and the sudden swirl of Apparition surrounded them.

 

They landed on the cool softness of Hermione's bed in a frenzy of mouths and limbs and didn't surface for some time.

 

~~~~~~~~~~

 

The man tucked the receiver of the phone under his chin firmly. The number he had called wasn’t picking up, it just kept ringing. At least the girl had left a number for her and her friend when they had signed in earlier in the day. Around him the rink was in partial darkness, the customers all gone for the day.

 

He gave a sigh of annoyance at still being here half an hour after closing time, and toyed with the laces on one of the shoes in front of him. “Who the hell drops their skates in the middle of the rink and then leaves without picking up their own shoes?” he muttered, hanging up the phone. “Their feet must have been freezing!”

  
  


_ The End _

**Author's Note:**

> Written as part of Hermione's Haven's Bunny Bounce 2018, gifted to my mystery prompt giver.  
> This was certainly an interesting prompt and certainly made me think... Had a lot of fun with it once I finally got started though.  
> Hope you enjoy!
> 
> Original Prompt:  
> Pairing Options: Hermione / Fred or Hermione / Ginny  
> Asking For: Humor, Smut  
> Scenario: Hermione takes her chosen date to enjoy a muggle activity... something not seen in the wizarding world like ice skating, roller coasters, seeing the Rocky Horror Picture show, or something similar, and how the date continues after  
> Kinks: Anything goes  
> Squicks: Snape or Bellatrix pairings  
> Additional Notes: Nothing here to say really


End file.
